


Únor 1817

by Aludneva_of_Uberwald



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, references to The Ladies of Grace Adieu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald
Summary: Magie se vrátila do Anglie a pan Segundus znovu zjišťuje, že jeho vrozená citlivost na ni není vždy příjemná. Naštěstí je tu někdo s kým si může promluvit i uprostřed noci.





	Únor 1817

John Segundus cítil, že by měl být vděčný za svou vrozenou citlivost na magii, ale šum, který mu nyní vyplňoval lebku, byl k nevydržení. Bylo to jiné než magie obklopující lady Poleovou, i když neméně rozčilující. Vílí magie, která zahalila Starecross byla něco cizího, ale tahle působila spíše jako někdo, kdo se po dlouhé době vrátil domů. Segundus podle svého odhadu už musel ležet v posteli několik hodin, ale spánek stále nepřicházel a tak se rozhodl, že když už je vzhůru, mohl by alespoň dělat něco užitečného. Zvedl se z postele, přes noční košili si oblékl župan a s rozsvícenou lucernou se vydal do knihovny.

 

Ke svému překvapení zjistil, že není jediný, kdo ponocuje. Z knihovny se otevřenými dveřmi linulo tlumené světlo. Že by lady Poleová? Problesklo Segundovi hlavou. Ne, Zavrhl okamžitě tuto myšlenku. Lady si bezpochyby užívá prvního klidného spánku po mnoha letech. Opatrně vešel dovnitř a ulevilo se mu, že pod ním nezavrzala podlaha. U stolu v knihovně seděl muž a ve světle svíčky četl knihu. Segundus na okamžik zapomněl, že na Starecross od včerejšího večera přibyli noví obyvatelé.

 

Najednou si uvědomil, že ještě neměl příležitost si s Johnem Childermassem pořádně promluvit. Jejich interakce během posledních deseti let byla minimální a většinu toho času k němu choval pocity neutrální až negativní. Potom co Childermass k večeru podruhé dorazil na Starecross byl Segundus příliš zaměstnán zpracováváním všech nových informací a péčí o lady Poleovou (o kterou, i když byla vyléčena, stále cítil povinnost se starat), takže s ním prohodil sotva pár slov. Stačil ale nabídnout přístřeší Childermassovi i Knize Krále Havrana, kterou přivedl s sebou (a která se okamžitě odebrala do kuchyně, kde spořádala několik koláčů). Segundus věděl, že Childermass je na magii stejně (nebo možná i více) citlivý jako on sám a tak jeho přítomnost zde byla naprosto logická. Segundus se přistihl, že doufá, že Childermass zůstane na Starecross co nejdéle.

 

Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že právě začala nová éra Anglické magie a Segundus toužil po kolegovi, se kterým by mohl sdílet své nadšení. Nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby litoval zmizení pana Norrella, ale ztráta Jonathana Strange ho skutečně zasáhla. Se Strangem si léta dopisovali a příležitostně se setkávali, když byl Segundus v Londýně a nyní mu scházela konverzace s někým, kdo by cítil stejné zapálení pro věc jako on.

 

Podle toho co měl možnost vypozorovat, byl Childermass velmi chytrý, schopný a, i přes svůj vzhled romantického bandity, čestný. Navíc byl dlouhou dobu ve službách předního anglického mága a Segunda velmi zajímalo, co všechno od toho gentlemana pochytil (i když necítil vůči Norrellovi velké sympatie – což mu přišlo vhod, když si získával důvěru lady Poleové – tak nemohl popřít, že ten muž měl mnohem rozsáhlejší znalosti magie, než v jaké mohl Segundus kdy doufat).

 

„Vidím, že nejsem jediný, kdo dnes nespí,“ promluvil Segundus.

 

Childermass s sebou netrhl, jak Segundus čekal, ale pomalu se otočil „Mohu se zeptat, co ve spánku brání vám?“ zeptal se a v jeho hlase zněl upřímný zájem.

 

„Něco se změnilo. Kolem je více magie, než dříve. Je to nezvyklý pocit.“

 

„Musím připustit, že cítím to samé.“

 

„Máte nějakou teorii, co to způsobilo?“

 

„Zdá se, že proroctví Krále Havrana se naplnilo – pokud se mohu spolehnout na Vinculovo slovo,“ odvětil, zaklapl knihu a položil ji na stůl.

 

„A co to znamená?“

 

„Magie se vrátila. Myslím tím v plné síle. Norrell už před nějakou dobou začal dostávat dopisy popisující případy, kdy i lidé, kteří nikdy magii nestudovali, úspěšně seslali zaklínadla.“

 

„Jako za dob Johna Uskglasse,“ usmál se Segundus „takhle by si to Strange přál.“

 

„Vůbec by mě nepřekvapilo, kdyby to byl on, kdo jí otevřel stavidla.“

 

Segundus opustil své místo u dveří a místo toho se posadil vedle Childermasse.

 

„To by vysvětlovalo, proč až do dneška žádné z mých zaklínadel nefungovalo,“ poznamenal a s lehkým zahanbením si vybavil všechny příležitosti, kdy se mu Strange snažil vysvětlit nějaké kouzlo a pak se svým charakteristickým taktem vyjadřoval překvapení nad tím, že se Segundovi nedaří.

 

„Nebo jste možná potřeboval tu pravou motivaci.“

 

V tlumeném světle Segundus zachytil titul knihy, kterou Childermass před chvílí četl. Úplný popis elfích služebníků doktora Palea, jejich jména, minulost, povahy a služby, jež mu prokázali Segundus se mírně začervenal, jako každý autor, který je konfrontován se svým dílem, obzvláště pokud je staršího data. Childermass si toho zřejmě všiml.

 

„Když jsem si prohlížel vaši knihovnu, tak mi došlo, že jsem ještě nečetl vaši knihu.“

 

„Nemusíte se obtěžovat,“ začal Segundus, který zase cítil, že by se měl omluvit „byl jsem ještě hodně mladý, když jsem ji psal.“

 

„Není důvod shazovat svou práci, pane Segunde,“ ušklíbl se Childermass „máte velmi příjemný styl. Myslím, že jediné co vaše kniha postrádá je dostatek zdrojů, ale obávám se, že za to mohu částečně já sám.“

 

„Lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že jsem vám to neměl za zlé,“ připustil Segundus „i když vím, že jste jen plnil rozkazy,“ zahleděl se Childermassovi do obličeje, aby zjistil, jestli se ho to nějak nedotklo, ale nezdálo se, že by toto doznání Childermasse nějak poznamenalo. Po chvilce ticha Segundus dodal „Myslím, že jsem vám ještě řádně nepoděkoval za to, že jste mě doporučil siru Poleovi.“

 

„Na tom nezáleží.“

 

„Ale ano,“ opravil ho Segundus „splnil jste své slovo, že mi pomůžete. Od té doby jsem věděl, že vám mohu věřit.“

 

„Stále byste z tohoto místa chtěl udělat školu magie?“ otázal se Childermass a Segundus téměř slyšel nevyřčenou větu Norrell nebude moci mít žádné námitky, tam kde je teď.

 

Segundovi došlo, že i když jeho vlastní zkušenosti s panem Norrellem nebyly právě příjemné, tak Childermass v jeho službách byl…kolik? Dvacet let? Tak nějak to řekl lady Poleové. Pokud Segundus hádal správně, tak Childermass musel být zhruba stejně starý jako on sám. To znamená, že s Norrellem strávil téměř polovinu života. Nechal se kvůli němu postřelit. Vzpomněl si.

 

„To ano. Také teď když je lady Poleová vyléčena budu zřejmě potřebovat nové zaměstnání. Budu se muset poradit s paní Lennoxovou, ale předpokládám, že nebude mít námitek.“

 

Před lety začal vyučovat magii z nouze, ale časem shledal, že pro tuto profesi má jisté nadání. Ukázalo se, že žáci jsou mnohem ochotnější se látku naučit, když pro ni učitel cítí skutečné zanícení.

 

„Pokud zde bude opravdu škola, tak budu potřebovat učitele. O magii je velký zájem a nepředpokládám, že bych všechno zvládl sám,“ dodal Segundus.

 

„Víte už koho oslovit?“

 

„Přemýšlel jsem, že bych napsal žákům pana Strange. Co je mi známo, tak pan Levy již má s učením bohaté zkušenosti, pokud se ovšem dá srovnávat magie a tanec. Také se mi Strange kdysi zmínil o jedné slečně z Gloucetershiru[1], která pracovala jako guvernantka a měla jistý důvtip a nadání pro magii, “ najednou Segundus dostal nápad „Jak byste reagoval, kdybych místo učitele nabídl vám?“

 

Childermass se na chvíli zamyslel „Já bych nebyl dobrý učitel,“ odpověděl s lehkým úsměvem.

 

„Nemyslím si, že by v Anglii bylo mnoho lidí s většími zkušenostmi, než máte vy. Žáci by jistě uvítali, kdyby měli příležitost poslechnout si muže, který byl takovou dobu nablízku panu Norrellovi a který objevil Knihu Krále Havrana. Nechci po vás, abyste mi odpověděl ihned, ale přemýšlejte o tom.“

 

„Budu“ řekl Childermass a Segundus věděl, že to myslí vážně.

 

###### [1]

Pan Segundus má na mysli Jane Tobiasovou, se kterou se Strange setkal během návštěvy svého švagra v Grace Adieu. Slečna Tobiasová skutečně na Akademii Starecross nastoupila, ale bohužel rok na to zemřela (i když historikové si dodnes nejsou jisti, zda je tomu skutečně tak nebo jestli, jako mnoho jiných mágů, neodešla do Férie). I za tuto krátkou dobu si ale vydobyla své místo mezi velkými mágy první poloviny 19. století a to především svými pracemi na téma ženské magie a překlady děl Kateřiny z Winchesteru do angličtiny.  


**Author's Note:**

> Už je to dlouho co jsem knihu přečetla celou, takže je možné, že ji míchám se seriálem. Omlouvám se proto za možné nesrovnalosti.  
> ~  
> Všechny postavy patří Susanně Clarkové.


End file.
